Tempting Eve
by The Crafty Cracker
Summary: She had everything in her life. Then why was it so easy to say yes to a devil's deal? Why would she even risk saying yes in the first place? Full summary inside. IchiHime AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I really don't know what has gotten into me. I can't even update decently and here I am with another new fic. Oh please kill me now.**

**So, because I am always having these random ideas pop out of nowhere, I think I'm gonna close up my beta shop or any other extra works that do not involve my own fan fics. It's all draining, I know, and it's all my fault.**

**Forgive me for another one of my multi-chaptered attempts.**

_**Summary: Heiress, beauty, and brainy – these are the traits that best describes Inoue Orihime. But when a sudden twist of fate traps her into a despicable arrangement, she leaves. When she almost successfully ran away from her glamorous life, she met an accident. In her dying moments, she talked to a devil who claims that he wants to help her. She lives, miraculously unscathed, but when she wakes up, someone has granted her wishes… and the devil wants something in return…**_

**Tempting Eve**

**Kurosaki Ichigo x Inoue Orihime**

**Rated M**

Chapter One

Death Trap

In the year 1990, somewhere in Karakura in the Kantou area of Japan, a beautiful princess was born to a king and a queen.

A king and a queen who owned a shipping company, a robotics and technological research institute and factory, and a chain of hotels and restaurants. In other words, this princess was your modern-day royalty. There was no need for fancy titles. All you needed was a certified pedigree made of endless cash and reputation.

The princess lived in a spacious and stylish estate covering acres of lush land. She was tucked securely within one of the forty-five rooms within the manor, surrounded by only the best. She was taken care of by numerous sitters and maids.

She grew up in the midst of the best private tutors inside and outside the country. She learned English, Cantonese, French, German, Spanish, and Deutsch. She was trained by notable madams in the arts of finesse, as well as the best teachers in music and art.

Indeed, she was trained in so much that when she reached the age of 16, she was already a genius.

What's more, she had a beauty that could make anyone stare in wonder.

Her face was on TV and print ads for their conglomerate since a tender age. Everyone knew who she was. And all of her physical traits were improved because she was totally unselfconscious of her beauty and had a heart of gold.

She was Inoue Orihime, daughter of Inoue Sousuke and Inoue Aya.

"O~RI~HI~ME!" a loud, singsong voice penetrated her cloudy train of thought.

Orihime blanched, nearly groaning in despair. But she held her back straight, just as she always had for the twenty years of her life. As predicted, she was engulfed in a suffocating hug that threatened to squeeze her soul out of her body.

"Chi…zuru," she choked out, barely able to stick her head out from the tangle of constrictive arms.

Hongo Chizuru, her former classmate and odd friends, did not even bother to see the condition of the assailed. Like her lesbian self always allowed her to do, she squeezed and groped at anything she could get her hands on, taking advantage of the fact that Orihime was too kind to do or even say anything to her.

Before Orihime could let out another cry for help, her rescuer came in no time, as if sensing her distress. A punch threw the lesbian to the opposite wall of Orihime's vast room, knocking out the redhead.

"Serves you right, pervert," Arisawa Tatsuki venomously said. She turned her attention towards her harassed best friend. "Seriously, Orihime, how many times do I have to tell you to tell Chizuru off? Or at least shove her! Protect yourself because I won't always be here to protect you!"

"H-hai," she replied, her voice taking on a far away tone.

"What's the matter?" Tatsuki asked, observing the way Orihime twirled her uniquely colored hair.

Auburn. Honey orange. Burnt orange. Light red. Red orange. However you may choose to call the color of Inoue Orihime's hair, inherited from her mother.

"Nothing."

The karate champion knew that Orihime was lying.

"Liar."

Orihime sighed. There was no way around this.

"I want to run away," she said out of nowhere.

A few seconds ticked by and there was no response from her best friend.

WHACK!

"OW!" Orihime screamed. "THAT HURTS!"

She rubbed her head with vigor, almost seeing stars in her line of sight. She could feel a bump starting to form at the spot where Tatsuki hit her with a hard bound book that was unfortunately lying around her room.

"You almost split my head," she added, biting back the tears of pain sprouting from her eyes.

"You deserve it," Tatsuki fired back. "Run away? What kind of immature act is that? And you'll get Uncle and Auntie worried! Orihime, don't do that to your parents. Whatever issue you're dealing with, face it! Or at least tell us!"

Orihime's head bowed down in defeat.

"I'm getting engaged," she mumbled.

"What?" Tatsuki asked, not hearing what Orihime just said.

Orihime sighed. _When I repeat it, it sounds worse and worse…_

She took a deep, painful breath. "I'm getting engaged."

"WHAT?"

* * *

"I guess she already knows," Aya said wryly, taking a sip of her coffee.

Her husband peered over his newspaper to look at her. He grinned. "Tatsuki always has a way to express herself."

"If you put it that way," the beautiful and seemingly youthful 45-year-old said, chuckling slightly.

"What's wrong dear? You barely touched your food," Sousuke commented, finally putting his paper down.

"I'm worried about Orihime," she admitted. "I feel like what we're doing is wrong."

Sousuke sighed. "Must we have this talk again? You know that we're only worried about her future. Even though she has everything, she's still naïve, Aya. She can't continue avoiding this issue."

"We've arranged for her to be married to a young man we haven't let her meet since she was young," Aya said. "I don't see the justice in that. I guess we were overly romanticizing. We can't entirely be sure that arranged marriages work."

"But ours did."

"Well, ours was a special case."

Sousuke was silenced. He only hoped that Orihime would have the same happiness.

"She said we were rushing things," Aya added, her voice faint.

"Then what do you suppose we do?"

The woman remained silent, unsure of what to say. She knew that their darling daughter was far too obedient to let her thoughts be known. Especially if her parents told her to do something. As a mother, Inoue Aya did not want to take any chances regarding her daughter's future, most particularly of her feelings.

"We'll talk to her later," she finally said. "She hasn't spoken a word about this engagement."

Sousuke observed his beautiful wife, giving in to those forlorn purple eyes. Eyes that was very similar to Orihime's when she heard about the news of the engagement.

"Alright," he agreed. "Let's just be glad that we and the young man's family haven't publicized anything yet. Or else, it would be a far much worse mess to clean up."

A soft hand covered his. "Don't worry. I'm sure whatever mess it is, you can clean it up."

Sousuke laughed. "You have a lot of faith in me."

"Of course I do. I'm your wife."

* * *

"Why are you being so immature about all of this, Orihime?" Tatsuki said, crossing her arms along her chest. "You should just tell your parents what you think and be done with it!"

"B-but," Orihime stammered, "I don't want them to get disappointed."

Tatsuki sighed in frustration. "Seriously, Hime, it's like I know your parents more than you do. They won't get angry! They love you too much to put you through any situation that might inconvenience you!"

Orihime hung her head in shame. She had been doing that for a lot of times now. "What do you think the other party would say?"

"Screw them," came a blunt answer. "For all we know, they're the ones after your money and inheritance. So it wouldn't be too hard to say no to them."

_Right. My inheritance, _Orihime thought. She was indeed lucky in so many ways. She had a loving mother and father. She had every material possession with the highest quality in the world. She can have everything on a whim.

But when it comes to ordinary matters… like falling in love and hanging out with friends, she always had to be careful. Many people had tried to take advantage of her. Even though her kindness did not show it, she knew who these people were and she was subtle and effective in spurring their advances. However, in a situation like an arranged marriage, she did not know how to deal with that.

When she was fifteen, she found out that her parents' fairy tale wedding wasn't as colorful as she thought it was. It wasn't really perfect.

Her parents despised each other. Inoue Sousuke was a man with so much fortune that he was arrogant and self-centered. His ego knew no bounds and somehow, women were drawn to that. He was an inveterate player and an excessive party boy.

Natsume Aya was his opposite. Refined and soft-spoken, but with a brave and feisty fighter underneath the dolled-up appearance, she had been set up for various marriage interviews and proposals which she promptly turned down.

Apparently, their parents' ways were ended when their families decided to bring them together in a forced engagement. Orihime knew the details, since Tatsuki had been starry-eyed and nosy enough to research about it. After the marriage, her father did not cease in his playboy ways and her mother would simply ignore it despite the humiliation.

Until one day, Inoue Aya's first pregnancy shattered.

The unborn baby boy, supposedly named Sora, was lost. Aya had been battling life and death and somehow, it made Sousuke see sense.

And the rest was part of the re-written fairy tale…

Orihime had been naïve enough to think that she would have the same outcome as her parents' marriage, but she was awakened to the sordid reality. Most of the wealthy bachelors she had been acquainted with were actually terrible in their own ways. They had no redeeming qualities whatsoever.

Except for him…

"Don't tell me…" Tatsuki said, her voice amazed and aggravated at the same time. "That _boy _you've been dreaming of?"

Tatsuki seemed to be talking loudly a lot today, that much was certain. Orihime did not have to wonder why. She was the cause of her friend's dismay.

There was this boy that she had been dreaming of since she was five years old. After that little chat she had with his father about finding a man to marry exactly like him.

He had the most gentle smile. He would play with Orihime for hours, not even getting exhausted. He would always ask her if she was alright, being surprisingly clumsy in her dreams. He would always make her laugh and smile. He would bring her gifts every time they met in the secret gardens in the deepest confines of the Inoue estate.

Her dreams were so vivid. And as she grew up, they never left her. And as she grew up, he also grew up.

He grew to be a surprisingly tall and handsome young man. He even developed a serious look on his face which she found to be really funny but endearing. He would take her strolling along the lawns. Each night would be better than the last. And they would always end up hugging… then kissing… then so much more…

He had the most amazing shock of spiky, tangerine hair. His face was set in angles and planes that turned him into a monument of masculine perfection. His body was lean and toned, as she always blushingly witnessed him take his shirt off when they took a bath in the lake that had appeared out of nowhere in her mind. His hands were rough, but were always gentle in holding her, as if she was the most fragile thing in existence.

And he would always say, "I'll protect you."

That was it. And before Orihime realized, she was searching for him in the reality of her life. She would try to look for his traits in every single man that she met, finally giving up on the fact that she just wished for him to become a reality. To come and save her from the loneliness…

And she had not told a single soul. Except Tatsuki, who seemed to be thinking that the man of her dreams was the only reason why Orihime wouldn't even go out with anyone.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki scolded, her eyes blazing. "You have to grow up! When will you start thinking, even just for once, that this man in your head will never become a reality! And even if a person comes remotely close to his physical description, you wouldn't know for sure if your parents would even approve! Orihime, think!"

"I _am_ thinking, Tatsuki," Orihime responded, stung by her words. "Do you think I'll be perfectly settled with anything that comes along my way? Of course I know that it's silly to believe in dreams, even if they're just so real. But you can't force me to do anything. Maybe I haven't grown up yet."

Tatsuki stared at her best friend, who was sitting at the edge of her bed. The curtain of auburn hair hid her beautiful face, but there was no mistaking the expression of pain and desperation in her face. For anyone else who did not know how it felt like to have your life suddenly controlled for you, one might think that this was a trivial thing to be upset over. But it was not. Orihime knew better. She was the type of woman who was a free spirit. She was an idealist, whose wings were clipped by reality.

"Please leave," she suddenly said, her voice quite not right. "I need some time to think by myself."

Her friend did not need to be told twice. She stiffly nodded once and strode across the room, dragging an unconscious lesbian behind her. She slammed the door shut.

Orihime winced at that sound, knowing full well that she had again hurt her friend by shutting her out.

But if things were getting this serious, then there was no other choice…

She had to escape.

Somehow…

* * *

Inoue Orihime did not know where she was going.

She had been driving for a steady 30 miles per hour across the curvy road of the countryside. A dangerous slope led to a thick forest down below and because of that she was especially careful.

The rain pelted softly against the windshield of her Porsche. She took a brief glance at her mobile phone that was propped in front of her and connected to her speakers. The soft tune of a foreign artist named John Mayer caressed her ears. Her phone had been programmed today so that she won't be able to receive any calls or text messages. She did not want to be wavered.

She knew that what she was doing was immature. But she did not want a controlled life anymore. She was grateful, that was certain. But as an adult, she needed a life of her own. She needed to take charge.

She tried picturing the man she was arranged to marry, but she could not. She did not need to ponder on these disturbing thoughts. She knew that people of the upper echelons of Japan would not take it well when a member of their society insulted another by running away from their engagement.

_Make me different then, _she thought with a challenge. She smiled to herself.

* * *

"Where is Orihime?" Aya said hysterically, trying to get a grip of her whirling senses.

Hiroshi, their butler, had just informed her that the young mistress had been missing from her room since early morning. The maids were not able to contact her through her phone. They had searched the grounds of the estate. They had phoned several friends. But there was no sign of her.

_Orihime, _Aya thought, _what are you doing?_

She knew her daughter. She would not do something as brash and reckless as this. She would not cause unnecessary worry towards anyone because she feared in becoming a burden towards others. But this…

"Contact the police station and send them photographs of Orihime. Send them our contact information," Sousuke barked, his back ramrod straight. "You," he said to their head of security, Hisagi Shuuhei, "find Orihime. At any cost. Don't come back here until you've found her."

"Hai, Inoue-sama," Shuuhei said with a bow, leaving with his men.

"No one is to inform the press about any of this," Sousuke added as the people of the mansion assembled to listen to any orders. "And if any of you is contacted by Orihime or a person Orihime is with at this moment, inform me immediately."

"Hai, Inoue-sama," they all answered.

The entire house was in a state of chaos. No one knew what to do.

Inoue Orihime was missing.

* * *

Orihime drove along another curve, humming the melody of the song she was listening to. She was quite relieved and happy with every curve that she successfully drove through. She was not a very skilled driver, but she was acceptable, nonetheless. She was a bit doubtful if she should go through this particular highway, but knowing that people rarely take this road, she took it. At least she would be hidden here.

She would be safer.

_Another curve, _she thought. She was getting a bit dizzy but she paid no heed to it. This was no time for her weaknesses.

The rain came down harder than before. She had been praying that it would eventually stop, but it didn't. The street lamps were not much of a help, especially when it's raining _this _hard. She could hardly see a thing.

_Oh no._

A flash of lightning temporarily obscured her vision. She blinked rapidly, trying to erase the dots that hindered her sight. A few seconds that she did not look where she should was proven to be deadlier than she thought.

In seconds, Orihime realized that she should not be turning right. Turning right would mean she would be heading straight towards the cliff.

In another flash of lightning, a silver Porsche fell off for about fifty meters, crashing in the dark forest below.

* * *

"Sir, madam," Shuuhei said, after hours of driving around the area. He had pulled off his phone within seconds of hearing this report from one of his contacts in the police department.

"Yes, what is it Hisagi?" Sousuke's voice boomed across the line.

"The young mistress' silver Porsche has been found, sir," Shuuhei said, his normally cool demeanor a bit fazed by what he heard. He was currently rushing to the place where his friend told him.

"Where?"

"It's in Naniwa, just outside Tokyo, sir. It fell off a cliff."

* * *

_So painful…_

_Am I dying?_

_I can't see a thing. Where am I?_

_She remembered. She was driving along this dangerous highway when lightning temporarily blocked her vision of where she was supposed to go._

_A wrong turn sent her crashing down._

_Am I dead?_

_**That depends if you want to be dead, **__a voice said._

_Orihime tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't. Her eyelids, not to mention her entire body, were so heavy that she could barely move. She could hardly feel a thing except for something wet and sticky on her head and her legs._

_She knew that it was blood._

"_Who are you?" she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper._

_**An angel, **__it answered, its voice somewhat amused._

_Orihime did not believe him. She knew that angels were supposed to have white wings, a blinding glow, and a warm presence. But he had none._

_Instead, this person which she could not see had this gut-wrenching aura. It was as if he was killing her more. The suffocating pressure became more known to her when she finally opened her eyes to take a peek._

_Dark._

_Black._

_Darker than even the blackest she had ever seen._

_She could not make out a concrete form. All that she could see was a man's form, robes billowing along the wind and rain. But it was not like he was getting wet himself. Wings of the purest black sprouted from his back, spreading meters across. A long mane of hair was evident from her point of view. Aside from that, she could not see anything. Not even his face…_

_**Now what is a girl like you doing in this treacherous place at this time of the night?**_

_She knew that he wasn't talking. But she could hear him. He was talking in her head._

_**No answer?**_

"_Running away," she said with effort._

_**You don't need to talk. Just answer with your mind. If it still works, that is.**_

_Of course it does, she responded, doing what she was advised to do._

_**Why were you running away?**_

_I was… being forced to do something._

_**Isn't that what it always is?**_

_It shouldn't have to be that way._

_**You humans are just so… predictable. Running away because you don't get what you want. Disobeying just because you feel like it.**_

_Who wants to be unhappy? No one does._

_**Yes, but it's part of living.**_

_How would you know?_

_**Because right now, I don't think you're happy in that state. **_

_She could hear him laughing in his mind. It was true. Who would be happy at a time like this? But if dying would mean her pain would end…_

_**But would it end others' pains? I think it would only start theirs.**_

_Are you an angel? Why are you so concerned? Have you come to take me?_

_**Not yet, Inoue Orihime.**_

_You know me?_

_**I know everyone.**_

_I see…_

_**So, what do you want?**_

_What do _I _want?_

_**Yes, **__he said with frustration, __**what is it do you want the most?**_

_She stopped. She stopped thinking. She did not know the answer to that, and why would he even ask?_

_But before she could even think straight, the answer came to her. As easily as breathing. A simple and childish request._

_I want to marry the man I love, she thought. I want to be happy with him. I want to marry for love._

_**So simple, eh? Such a child.**_

_That's what I can think of at the moment._

_**Are you sure you want to make a deal with me?**_

_So, you're a devil?_

_**In the flesh. All you have to do is say yes.**_

_Orihime inhaled sharply, feeling pain in every fiber of her being._

_Yes._

And she knew no more.

* * *

**Simple. Plain. That's what I call it. But I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you like it too.**

**Sousuke is of course, Aizen. Just wanted to make him good too. :D **

**Aya is of course, Orihime's near look-alike from Tenjho Tenge, Natsume Aya. :D**

**Other characters to be introduced later. Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not much author's notes. Just been repetitively listening to Me Against the Music by Britney Spears GLEE version. Yep, Naya Rivera and Heather Morris actually made it sound better, with more awesome dance moves/steps.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. :)**

Chapter Two

Awakening

Hushed noises awakened Inoue Orihime from her deep slumber. Those noises seemed deafening to her. Her entire body screamed for relief. It was as though there were a million knives pointing at her skin and bones. But, miraculously, the pain seemed endurable, and she did not make any groaning sound as her light purple eyes flew open.

"Orihime!"

Orihime instantly spotted the identical eyes of her mother, hovering worriedly over her. Her face was as pale as chalk, making the dark circles under her eyes more pronounced, and her hands were clutching her handkerchief tightly. Her mouth looked dry and to say the least about the extremely beautiful woman, she looked like a mess.

"Mom," Orihime said, her voice sounding foreign to her. Her throat was extremely dry and it took a lot of effort for her to say anything. "Water…"

Aya nodded quickly and summoned the nurse, who instantly brought a small plastic cup. Orihime took it almost reverently, with her hands quivering at the sudden movement. She took a sip and sighed.

"You have a lot explaining to do," a baritone voice interrupted her.

Orihime turned her head so suddenly at the direction of the voice that she suddenly felt a wave of dizziness envelope her. She briefly clutched her head, trying to make out the person who appeared to be standing in the shadows of the spacious ward.

"Stop overexerting yourself, darling," Aya protested, laying her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

Orihime finally realized that it was her father, his brown eyes glinting anxiously and furiously at her. She looked down in shame and sadness, knowing the full extent of what she did and how it affected her parents.

"I'm sorry," was all she could say.

"You know that we only asked you to try the proposal," Sousuke said, immediately taking the seat beside his wife. "We will never force you if you didn't want to."

The auburn-haired young woman sighed, "I'm sorry dad, mom. I was just so… distraught."

Aya took her daughter's hand. "We were just thinking about your future, darling. But we will never force our choices on you. But what you did was really reckless. What if we lost you? It's actually a miracle that you don't have a single scratch after a fall like that."

_What? _Orihime thought in shock. Come to think of it, the pain she was feeling was more of internal pain. Now that she was looking clearly, there were no signs of scratches and bruises. The wounds she had initially felt on her head and legs before she succumbed to unconsciousness were no more. She was certain that the extent of damage on her could bring death itself, but there was none. Not even a single trace.

Then in a flash of memory, she remembered.

_The devil._

Yes, she remembered. That black form, darker than the shadows she sees at night. Darker than the rainy night. It was a presence that awed and frightened her. Yet, at that moment when she was inches away from death, she found solace in that company. She found solace in the fact that someone was there before she died.

But she had not died.

She remembered that he had spoken to her. He asked her what she wanted the most…

_To meet my beloved. To marry him…_

_That means, indirectly, to save my life until the day I've found him._

And he said yes to the deal.

He spared my life.

Orihime did not know whether she would believe her own memory or if it was only a dream. It was a bit impossible yet it felt so real. And why would she be here alive when she fell almost fifty meters down a steep slope? And why would she even be out of an accident unscathed?

"A miracle indeed," Sousuke was saying, nodding. "We're just glad you're safe."

Her head turned towards her parents, forgetting her dilemmas about that devil with whom she had a deal with. Perhaps if she was right, then he would visit her again. He still had to tell what her part of the bargain was.

"How long was I out?" she asked.

"A week," Aya replied. "But the doctors said that you were fine. They just said that you seemed to have undergone shock, that's why you were out that long."

"I see," Orihime said.

"Are you sure you're ok, darling? Do you feel anything?" Aya pressed on, searching Orihime's face.

Orihime gave off a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, mom."

"Good," Sousuke said, his mood seemingly lighter. "But you know that this immature action won't go unpunished."

Orihime nodded, knowing that even though her parents were the kindest people on earth, they were still fair. She just had to accept whatever it was they wanted her to do.

"Even though we said that you're free to refuse the engagement, you still have to meet the young man," Sousuke said, much to Orihime's surprise. "Don't look at me like that. How would you know how he is when you haven't even met him? Plus, we do owe his parents amends for your sudden disappearance. They're more than understanding that you might not want to accept, and that's rare Orihime. Just have a marriage interview with him or something."

She felt like she owed her parents this much. And there won't be anything more that could happen, right?

With this thought, Orihime agreed.

"And even though you're 20, I still decree that we have the right to ground you," Aya said. "So, no functions or parties for you in a month, agreed?"

Orihime laughed slightly at this. She was never really a party girl, so that was fine with her. "Ok, mom."

"Good," Sousuke said again. "Now, we'll go ask the doctor when you'll be discharged now that you're awake. And get ready for Tatsuki's wrath. She's still camping at our home."

At the last bit of information, Orihime blanched.

* * *

"ORIHIME!" a sudden outburst pierced the finely decorated and polished reception area of the Inoues. A certain tomboy was restraining tears of relief and anger towards her auburn-haired friend, who was being unwillingly pushed on a wheelchair.

"Tatsuki-chan," Orihime said, feeling unbearably guilty when she looked at her friend's expression.

The young woman in front of her did not quite know how to react. She rushed towards her and kneeled in front of her. She was this close to bringing her fist down her head to show her displeasure and disappointment towards her brash behavior, but she restrained herself, knowing more than anything else that she was just glad that nothing happened to one of the people that she loved the most.

"I'm sorry," Orihime apologized, smiling sadly.

"You idiot," Tatsuki said, finally letting the tears overcome her. "If you ever do that again, I… I won't hesitate to pummel you!"

Orihime laughed. "Got it, Tatsuki-chan."

"Make sure you do," she replied threateningly, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

Orihime's parents, who witnessed the exchange between the two friends, started to leave when Sousuke suddenly said, "Orihime, don't forget what we talked about."

The young woman blushed and nodded almost too automatically. This did not go missed by Tatsuki.

"What was he talking about?"

"A-anou… Tatsuki-chan, I have a favor to ask of you," Orihime started, slowly getting off the wheelchair she was forced unto.

"Hey!" Tatsuki said in alarm. "Are you sure it's alright for you to stand up?"

"Yeah, it's okay," Orihime assured her. "You see…"

"Hm?"

"I have this dinner date I have to go to later," she started, her blush still staining her cheeks.

"Dinner date?" Tatsuki said, astounded. "But you just came from the hospital. What kind – ?"

"It's alright," Orihime said, giggling. "Apparently I'm made of steel. No damages at all, see?"

When Tatsuki looked over what she meant, her eyes turned as wide as saucers, clearly amazed that there wasn't even a single scratch on Orihime.

"Y-yeah. That's really cool… I mean, good!" Tatsuki said, circling Orihime like a vulture. "So, what do you want from me? And with whom are you having a dinner date?"

"Can you please drive me to _La Cocina?_" Orihime said. "Mom and dad won't let me drive on my own as of now – "

"And they should!" Tatsuki interrupted. "Sure, I'll drive you there. But why can't you take a chauffeur or something?"

"Well, I want to feel a bit more comfortable."

Tatsuki's eyes softened. "But with whom are you having this date? And why do you look so nervous?"

Orihime sighed. "Well, dad kinda punished me for what I did. I still have to meet the boy I was supposed to be engaged to. Just to give him a chance."

"I see," Tatsuki said. "Well then, at least they're giving you a chance to decide. Besides, it _is _the least you can do for the bastard for suddenly running away from him like that. I'm sure his family already knows of what happened."

"Yeah they do," Orihime confirmed, eyes downcast.

"But even though this is an arranged date, there's no way I'm going to let you out there with that gloomy face and banged up appearance!" Tatsuki said loudly, eliciting a squeak from her friend as she dragged her out of the house to shop for Orihime's dinner dress.

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay?" Orihime was saying, surveying herself in the mirror. She knew that Tatsuki was simple when it comes to her choice of clothes, but she would go above and beyond when it came to other people. She actually had what it takes to be a fashion consultant, but since most of her family members were already in the business she hadn't bothered with it. The feisty young woman was simply not interested in that particular field and had chosen to live her dream – to become a professional martial artist.

"Are you actually looking at yourself?" Tatsuki said, rolling her eyes. "You look fantastic!"

Orihime gave her friend a smile. _Yes, I do look great, _she conceded. The lavender cocktail dressed fit her perfectly like a second skin, but still leaving room for one's imagination. Sophisticated, sexy, and modest, that's what she would call it. Topping it off with matching pumps and some gorgeous diamonds that she had on her neck and ears. Her hair was styled wonderfully – softly curling at the ends and arranged artfully around her stunning face.

She was more than ready. She looked stunning.

"You're gonna give that rich dolt a run for his money," Tatsuki commented. "He's going to _beg _you to become his fiancée."

Orihime laughed. "Oh, I don't think so Tatsuki-chan. If he does, I'll be sure to turn him down."

**Oh how wrong was she…**

Tatsuki had dropped her off at the location of their meeting place, telling her to call her when she wanted to leave earlier or if she will be brought home by her date. Orihime agreed, immediately walking in with a bit of her confidence coming back to her.

When she entered the posh restaurant, everything was not what she expected.

There were no other customers in the spacious dining hall. All that she could conclude was that the young man that was supposed to be her date rented the whole place for the two of them.

"Miss Inoue Orihime?" the maître de said, smiling cordially at her.

"Yes," she responded, giving an uncertain smile in return.

"This way, please," he said, gesturing and leading the way for her.

She carefully wounded through the empty tables and chairs and finally found herself on the private upper floor of the restaurant. When she arrived, she stood stock still, almost dropping her purse.

Standing there, in the middle of the room, was _him._

And that was when Inoue Orihime realized that the dream deal with the devil was a reality.

Because there was absolutely _no way _that this man in front of her could even exist.

There was only one table in this part of the restaurant and the table was all set. But Orihime took no notice of that. Between her and this man who was staring at her was a dark void that seemed miles away. Her footsteps couldn't seem to bring her towards that table. She knew that the servers and the maître de were already waiting for her to take his lead and follow. But she could not.

"Are you alright, Miss?" the maître de inquired.

Orihime was startled from her trance and nodded abruptly, her cheeks burning furiously.

She took a few unsteady steps until she reached their table, staring face to face with the man of her dreams.

There was no mistaking it. The man was really him.

He had exactly the same spiky, orange hair, the same chocolate brown eyes, the same build, and if she could imagine it correctly, the same height. He was wearing the same expression when her dream guy was serious – that adorable scowl and the knitted eyebrows.

It took all of her willpower not to reach out and touch him, just to make sure that he was real. She knew that she was on the verge of delighted tears, but she restrained herself. This was too good to be true, but of course she wouldn't risk harassing her date just because he looked like someone from her dream. She would give off a more foolish impression than she already had because of what she did.

_I ran away… from this? Or is this just the workings of that devil I met? Was he really my betrothed, or did something magical happen to alter my future or something?_

These thoughts battled inside Orihime's befuddled brain. She was nowhere near getting an answer when the young man finally cleared his throat.

He walked over towards her and pulled the back of her seat. "Please sit," he said bluntly but formally.

Orihime jerked awake from her thoughts and blushed once again, taking a seat. The action was more ungraceful than she thought it was.

This motion caused a sudden change in the man's somber expression. His lips briefly lifted forward. But his companion did not see this, as he was in the middle of returning to his seat directly opposite hers.

"A-anou," Orihime started shakily, trying to get a grip of herself, "I'm sorry about what happened. What I did was completely – "

He brought up a hand to stop her and she was offended by that action, but it seemed that he was merely calling for the waiter to take their order. Her face turned scarlet once again.

"What will it be?" he asked, his voice also the same as she had dreamt of.

Orihime, who was still aghast by the entire situation, merely pointed out a dish in the menu, eliciting a raised eyebrow from her confused companion.

"I'll have the same," he said to the waiter, who quickly left.

Seconds ticked by and there was an unbreakable silence between them. Orihime kept staring at the man with wide eyes, trying to see every inch of him and if there were any differences to the man in her fantasies.

"If you're interested to know, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo," the orange head said with amusement, tilting his head to the side.

Orihime moved so fast that she barely registered her hand slipping against the wine glass beside her. She squeaked, waiting for the sound of shattering glass.

But there was none.

A sigh escaped someone's lips. Orihime looked down.

There he was, crouched down in what should look like an awkward position for anyone. But he looked far from awkward. The finely tailored black suit stretched to accommodate the sudden movement of its owner's sinewy form, molding the lean body even more. Her eyes widened as she realized that he had jumped out of his seat just to avoid damage caused by her clumsiness. He had _superb and superhuman _reflexes.

"I guess I should thank all those years of training," he said, standing up to his full height and putting the glass back to where it was.

Orihime caught a whiff of his scent, feeling tingles travel up and down her body. He smelled subtly of a clearly expensive perfume with a certain muskiness and masculinity that could only be his natural scent. The clean and spicy smell suddenly made Orihime's insides go warm, travelling towards a region that she would rather not think of at the moment.

"S-sorry," she muttered, ducking her head to hide the brick red glow that her face had adapted.

"If you want to apologize so sincerely, then you should start making it up for what you did," the young man named Ichigo said, grinning slightly at her.

Purple eyes clashed with brown ones, widening in surprise. "W-what?"

"First, you should stop being so flustered," he said with an air of confidence that actually made Orihime realize that this was a wealthy heir she was talking to. "And second, you should stop destroying things."

"E-excuse me?" Orihime stammered, her face showing all kinds of embarrassment.

"That's the deal, so just follow it," Ichigo said, peering down at her with a challenging gaze.

Orihime stopped her jaw from falling off the floor. The man in her dreams was kind and caring, but he also had the same arrogant and confident streak in him.

After a few seconds of digesting these realizations, Orihime offered a meek nod in exchange.

When dinner was finally served, Ichigo was the one who broke the silence.

"So," he said, actually surprised with himself that he started a conversation. But this woman before him was just too interesting. She looked like she had seen the ghost of Christmas past when she first saw him. She acted like he was Jack the Ripper when he talked to her. And what's more, the amazement in her face was so worth the effort, "why did you keep on apologizing again?"

"U-uhm, because of running away like that…"

"Oh. Don't worry about it. I'd do the same if I was being forced into something like that," he said, taking a piece of meat in his mouth.

Orihime observed the way he chewed the food, wondering what it felt like if she touched those lips…

"There you go again," he said, scowling. "Stop gaping."

"G-gomen," Orihime said. _What's the matter with me? I never act like this in front of anyone! Especially not in front of a complete stranger!_

Ichigo ignored her apology and went on, "But even though I didn't want to marry some stranger, I would attend a date or something," he said, a faint trace of pink staining his cheeks at this notion. Nope, he wasn't usually like this. "Who knows? I might actually find it interesting."

"Interesting?" Orihime blurted out. "You don't go to these serious things just to find someone _interesting. _One should marry for love or else it would be meaningless!"

"But you don't fall in love at first sight. You have to meet people and get to know them better. You won't fall in love unless you try. That much _anyone _should know," Ichigo said, unfazed of the depth of what he just said. He merely sipped from his wine glass and looked at her through the rim.

Orihime, being the idealist, was stopped by this statement. What she dreamt of about love was far from real, she knew that, but she just couldn't stand the fact that she was suddenly being arranged to someone for the rest of her life. But the thought of giving the guy a chance and actually falling in love with him _later on…_

Her eyes landed on his sculpted features again. It was by a trick of fate, or a granted wish, that the man she was supposedly betrothed to was the man of her imagination. The man she always compared all men to. The man who always had a place in her heart.

"This is impossible," she said, massaging her temples unconsciously.

"Impossible?" Ichigo asked. "Why? You can't stand my idea of love?"

"Oh no!" Orihime said, waving her hands comically. "I was just talking to myself, that's all!"

Ichigo chuckled. "You _are _strange. You're the first heiress I met who talks to herself in front of other people, let alone her date."

Orihime frowned. "Well, I apologize if I didn't meet your expectations.

An orange eyebrow rose once again. "Who said you didn't?" was all he said before proceeding to eat, leaving a stunned Orihime.

The rest of the night was quite motivating for a first date. Ichigo had made a lasting impression on Orihime. He was witty and humorous, despite the constant state of sourness his face was in. His normal expression would crack once in a while to show her bits and pieces of emotion, and it was a good sign. He talked about his family and their business. Orihime was shocked to find out that they were well-known. She just missed their surname because she was so entwined in her own little world.

The Kurosakis were indeed a wealthy family, the only one able to match the fortune of the Inoue family. They owned a medical empire consisted of multinational and local pharmaceutical companies, research and medical technology laboratories, Japan's most prestigious medical school, and a chain of hospitals around the country. It dawned on her the reason why her family would want to make a union out of the two sole heirs of their respective conglomerates. It was a financial and business match made in heaven.

What Orihime was most impressed about is that Ichigo was professional and modest in discussing the nature of his family's business. He wasn't the bragging type, and he was certainly a bit shy in admitting that he was a doctor himself and that he finished faster than anyone else. He also looked loving, which was strange but really heartwarming for someone who often wore that scowling expression, when he talked about his parents, especially his mother.

When it was her turn to talk about herself, she was muddled by the intent expression on his face. He was really listening and taking in everything that she said. He would make comments here and there, also complimenting her and the success of her family. Orihime found herself magnetized by those deep brown eyes as the minutes passed them by.

And this was a strange feeling for a person she just met.

But it felt as though she knew him for a much longer time.

It was already 10 in the evening when they both decided to go home.

"You want a ride home?" Ichigo asked as they both walked out of the restaurant. This was one of the things Orihime liked instantly about Ichigo. He was direct to the point, something that was a bit out of place for a person raised to be a proper rich kid in the society.

Orihime smiled up at him. "That won't be necessary. I'll have a friend pick me up."

Ichigo stared at her, his gaze unfathomable. "So, you think I'm just going to leave you here while you wait for your friend? You might as well come with me. I'll take you home."

Orihime's gaze flickered towards a dark blue limo that waited outside. An intimidating bald man stood waiting for his young master, accompanied by a pretty boy with dark blue hair that reached up to his chin.

"Don't worry about Ikkaku and Yumichika," he said, following her line of sight. "They might look suspicious, but they're the best people to be around with. Well, at times."

Orihime giggled at this and conceded, sending a brief text message towards Tatsuki informing her not to pick her up.

She smiled as she followed his retreating figure, heading towards the now open limousine doors.

"Good evening, bouchan," Ikkaku said, while Yumichika bowed. "Where to?"

"The Inoue estate," Ichigo said briefly.

"Yes sir," the two said, turning towards Orihime and bowing before closing the door behind Ichigo and Orihime.

The ride home was more silent than expected. They both sat at the opposite sides of the car, looking out the windows.

Orihime, despite getting a bit used to Ichigo, was still surprised by the whole ordeal. Having met someone who was just the figment of your imagination could take a person weeks to even fathom. She also had to deal with the fact that the two were the same in almost every way. The sudden meeting gave her unexpected feelings and she would be unsure of herself if her parents badgered her for a report on what happened. She was deathly sure that they would want to know what she thought of her almost fiancée. And of course, they would have to ask if she would even consider giving him a chance.

But, she knew that they wouldn't wheedle an answer from her yet. But they would be instantly suspicious. And knowing them, they would conclude that she was interested in Kurosaki Ichigo. She would have them saying 'We told you so' before she even told them anything.

Orihime was also relieved that the news of her accident seemed to be the only thing Ichigo did not know of. It would be far to embarrassing if he found out about that and he would be suspicious as to why she didn't even emerge with any scar from the occurrence.

When they finally arrived at her house, she was again blushing profusely when Ichigo stood up and opened the car door for her.

She prayed that he would not walk her to the door because she was certain that her parents would be waiting to bombard the two of them with uncomfortable questions. Much to her relief, he only stood by the car's door as she began walking up the stairs.

"Good night, Inoue," he said.

"Good night, Kurosaki-kun," she answered, bowing slightly before bolting up the stairs and into the door.

* * *

**That's it for now minna. Hope you enjoyed it! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gomen for the late update! Hope you bear with me. I was preoccupied with reading tons of Josei manga. (I know what you're thinking. *wink*) Just finished reading Silver, Gold, Private Prince, and a lot more… too many to mention here.**

**Anyways, here comes the next chapter.**

Chapter 3

Unwanted Questions

Ichigo walked along the cream-colored corridors of the Kurosaki mansion, trying his best to move at a fast, but not suspiciously so, pace. He really wanted to reach his room in peace, without any meddlesome and troublesome questions from his family. He was relieved enough that his date was interesting enough to go on up to this late hour. He knew that this was about the same time that everyone returned to their respective quarters. But this relief would not stay very long. In the morning, he could not, even at his best efforts, avoid his family forever. They would wonder why Ichigo would even bother staying until past 10 pm in an arranged date. His family knew that every marriage interview involving the Kurosaki heir ended in a failure. It was simply because Ichigo wasn't interested.

To his misfortune, Ichigo's planned delay seemed to have turned against him.

A leg came flying out of nowhere, hurtling towards the orange-haired young man at a blinding speed. Fortunately for Ichigo, he also had the same, if not superior, reflexes. He managed to catch the kick with astounding force and hurled the attacker towards the opposite end of the corridor, smashing another expensive vase that was just standing innocently there.

"Isshin!" an indignant, but still 'too soft for angry', voice rang out from the curve that connected the path where Ichigo and the unmoving mass were to another corridor. "That's the seventy-second vase you destroyed!"

The crumpled heap, dressed in a stylish robe over navy blue pajamas, got up slowly and smiled crookedly at the annoyed woman who just appeared by his side.

Kurosaki Isshin, a very powerful and influential man, always acted like a child. Many would be surprised if they knew him personally. He also, apparently, had this fear of the woman who glared at him. He scratched the back of his jet black hair and grinned goofily.

Kurosaki Masaki, also clad in a robe covering her night gown, shot an impatient and exasperated glare at her husband. A head smaller than her husband, her beautiful looks were a stuff of envy amongst her peers. Her elegant stature and the comforting aura she had about her would make people instantly like her.

Despite the obvious differences between his parents, Ichigo loved them more than anything in the world.

And he couldn't help but give off a small smile when the two finally turned their heads towards him and gave him a warm smile.

But his expression quickly changed from affection to exasperation when his father let out a booming laughter.

"Look at his face!" Isshin said loudly, undoubtedly disturbing the occupants of the entire mansion. "He came out of the door hours ago with a murderous expression on and now he looks like a fucking pansy!"

"Language!" Masaki warned, gently swatting her husband's arm. Her brown eyes shifted towards her son, her honey colored hair swishing at the movement. "So, how did it go?"

Ichigo mentally rolled his eyes. Despite his mother's disapproval at the way Isshin 'attacked' their son, it was obvious that she was as equally curious as he was.

"It was okay," Ichigo said, attempting to cut the conversation short.

"Lame answer, Ichi-nii."

_Great. Karin._

The 18-year-old girl with the same raven locks as their father huffed slightly, grinning mischievously at her elder brother. Kurosaki Karin, who had the closest demeanor to Ichigo, could understand her big brother's dilemmas when it came to arranged marriage interviews and such. Hell, she was even more vocal in her distaste than he was. She was famed in their society for having unleashed her pet tiger, Midori, to a seemingly arrogant suitor.

Even with her tomboyish attitude, she was quite attractive. Her dark hair reached up to her shoulders and was framing her face and dark orbs in a carelessly eye-catching way. Many men have tried to court her, but no one could really catch her attention. From her 16th birthday, young males have learned to respect her and be intimidated by her.

"I was just about to go to sleep, but I couldn't, and now I heard daddy screaming like there was a fire," another voice piped up from beside Karin.

Ichigo sighed inwardly. _Perfect, just what I need. An interview with complete family attendance. _

In the 23 years Ichigo lived, he knew that Kurosaki Yuzu was lying. Even though she was Karin's twin, they were as different as night and day. Yuzu had really soft brown hair. Her eyes were the same as Ichigo's and Masaki's, and had the deportment of their mother. Her hair was cropped short and was always clipped to the left side of her head. She was as sought after as her sister, but even though she was kind and approachable, many did not dare to take advantage of that. Why? Well, they would suffer hell from the Kurosaki men. It was indeed true that Isshin and Ichigo were more protective of Yuzu than of Karin, but this was because Yuzu did not have the character to even hurt a fly.

Clearly, Ichigo knew that Yuzu had planned to wait for his arrival to bug him with questions. The twins knew that he had a date, but only his parents knew with whom he had a date with.

"Sooo, spill," Karin said, impatiently tapping his foot.

Judging by the way Ichigo conceivably paled, Masaki ushered the entire family to the nearest sitting room located from where they were. Once they had all settled in, the assault restarted.

"Who is she? What was she like?" Yuzu gushed.

"I think she's as lame as the others," Karin commented.

"Karin," Masaki reprimanded. "Give your brother the chance to talk."

To this, Isshin laughed out loud again, earning him a punch to the face from Karin.

Ichigo took a deep breath, ignoring the pained yells from Isshin. "I believe you all know Inoue Orihime."

Masaki grinned, and Isshin, who had surprisingly stopped whining immediately, sat up attentively. They already knew who Ichigo had a date with. Well, they were the ones who planned the whole thing. They were close friends with Sousuke and Aya, and they had a feeling that Orihime would be different from the other girls they had set Ichigo up with.

"Inoue-san?" Yuzu and Karin gasped in unison.

"Wow!" Yuzu said, her hand over her mouth.

"Now I take back what I said," Karin said solemnly, her face showing otherwise. "I think that's too good of a match even for you, Ichi-nii."

Ichigo frowned more. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean," Karin stated, "that even though we are the only family to match the Inoue fortune, Inoue Orihime is just…"

"Just what?" her elder brother asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes," Yuzu was muttering to herself all too loudly. "I've met her once in a dinner hosted by their family. It was her birthday, I think. And she was so beautiful. And when I gave her my gift and talked to her, she was _really, really _kind! Like, genuinely kind! Not the type you see often."

Karin nodded randomly towards her sister's direction, her eyes still glazed over trying to find the term that she was looking for.

"Too surreal?" Karin tried, but immediately flailed her hands in a comical manner as if to erase what she had just said.

"I think what your sister means is that," Isshin said with another guffaw, "Orihime-chan is too much of a goddess for someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Ichigo growled out, visibly insulted. "If that's what you think, why set me up with her in the first place?"

Karin and Yuzu snorted into their hands, trying to suppress their laughter. They both knew that their father was kidding. Despite Ichigo's standoffish mannerisms, women were surprisingly throwing themselves at his feet. At the age of 15, Ichigo would start having these 'set-ups' that their parents were too civil to reject. When Ichigo was still a high school student, many of the female students there had trouble keeping their hands off of him, resulting in Ichigo transferring to a more exclusive, all-boys school outside the country. And even now, amongst his peers, he was still what they called the most 'desirable.'

One could say that he was the only one in their society on equal footing with Inoue Orihime.

Masaki sighed with disapproval at her daughter and husband. "I think Orihime is the perfect match for you. She's the only person you'll find in our circle who has a good heart and mind."

"Not to mention a perfect face and a smoking hot body," Isshin quipped, earning him another punch and a yell from Karin.

"And contrary to what your sister and father thinks," Masaki continued, ignoring her husband, "I think she's the _only one _who is perfect for you."

"So I guess you already _have_ established your impressions and decisions, eh?" Ichigo said sardonically. "Then I think I should rest now."

"Not so fast," Masaki said sternly. Ichigo winced at this. It was rare that his mother would show a commanding side. It seemed that she _really _wanted to know what happened on the date.

Ichigo massaged his temples as he flopped back down the posh couch. "Fine," he said grumpily. "She was…"

The entire Kurosaki family held their breath. Ichigo rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time at this.

"More than what I expected," he finished, choosing his words carefully. At least, he thought he wasn't showing more than he let on. They knew that he always expected his dates to be a failure. He always confronted them like doomed business propositions or such.

This statement was met with cheers and laughter, unlike what Ichigo expected.

"MAMAAAA! WE'RE EXPECTING TO SEE GRANDCHILDREN SOON!" Isshin cried, hugging Masaki tightly and weeping uncontrollably.

To Ichigo's surprise, Masaki hugged Isshin back with the same passion. "I know, dear. The moment of our lives," she wept.

Ichigo's jaw hit rock bottom at this statement. Karin was laughing uncontrollably. "Ichi-nii's whipped! Didn't know that Inoue would be the one to do that!"

Yuzu was also crying, wiping the corners of her eyes with a handkerchief that appeared out of nowhere. "Don't marry yet, okay, Ichi-nii? Wait a year or two. I can't handle the thought of you leaving us."

"OI!" Ichigo yelled, losing his cool for the thousandth time. "I DIDN'T SAY I LIKED HER!"

"I know, I know," Isshin said, finally letting go of his wife. "But what you said is the closest thing to a positive comment. I'm shocked."

The other three members of the family nodded in consensus.

"What else happened?" Karin asked, her eyes glowing with interest by the second.

Ichigo sighed and continued to relay the events. As a good son, he did not neglect to relay the entire story (well, it was more because he feared what his mother would do to him).

"Maybe she'd seen you before," Yuzu said after hearing Ichigo's amused statement that it seemed as though Orihime had seen a ghost when they were finally acquainted.

"I don't think so," Ichigo said, smirking slightly.

"That's impossible Ichi-nii. Almost everyone knows you. Those who don't know you are either anti-social or hermits," Karin remarked.

Masaki giggled. "Well, it seems that Sousuke and Aya were right in saying that the Orihime is more focused on other matters. She's, uh… a rare find."

The Kurosaki twins raised their eyebrows in disbelief but were astonished when their elder brother nodded. "There wasn't even a hint of recognition in her face when I told her my name. Her memory served her better when I mentioned our businesses again. She seemed to have finally found it in her memory."

"So she's stupid?" Karin questioned.

"No," Ichigo said. "It was as if she was too preoccupied in her own world to notice small things. Very much like a sheltered princess."

"And you don't like that?" Yuzu asked.

Ichigo did not say anything and merely looked away, his brows furrowed in thought as he lounged back and uncrossed his legs. His mind was instantly filled with thoughts of gray eyes, adorably pouting shell pink lips, creamy skin, auburn hair…

"I think that just about answers our questions," Isshin said, chuckling.

Before Ichigo could say anything, the entire family rushed out of the sitting room. Isshin was still laughing, his arms around a beaming Masaki. Karin was muttering something about 'being seriously whipped'. Yuzu was smiling contentedly and wiping happy tears from her eyes.

_I think your family is happy with this, _a voice reverberated through his mind.

"I think so," he muttered to himself, standing to his full height.

_I think you're also more than happy with the sudden turn of events._

'What makes you say so?'

_I've been a part of you for sixteen years. I would know that much._

'Hmm… I guess.'

_You need to see her again._

'Considering what has happened, I think that's inevitable already.'

_Good._

* * *

"O~ri~hi~me~"

The singsong voice halted Orihime in her tracks. Putting her stiletto-covered feet together, she glanced at the two figures positioned so conveniently on swivel chairs, facing her direction. It was as if they had been waiting for hours now and have made themselves comfortable in front of the fireplace.

"Good evening, otousan, okaasan," Orihime greeted, trying to mask her surprise and nervousness behind a smile.

"I thought Tatsuki was going to pick you up after your date?" Aya questioned, scrutinizing her daughter's expression.

"Well," Orihime said with a light laugh, "Kurosaki-kun offered to drive me home. It would be rude to decline."

"Kurosaki-_kun?_" the older woman said, a hint of mirth in her voice.

Orihime was taken aback. _Stupid, stupid Orihime!_

"I take it that you like him?"

Alarmed gray eyes landed on the silent figure of her father, pleading for help. However, it seemed that Sousuke was having more fun as a mere audience to the interrogation. He just smiled a bit too warmly at her, with a frighteningly mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I…" Orihime tried, but faltered. She realized that she had not moved from her position and was still standing meters away from her parents. She then decided to take that spare time to walk closer.

"Well?" Aya pressed on.

"I…" Orihime repeated. She then sighed and plopped almost ungracefully on the high backed chair in front of her parents. "Well, I found his company more than what I had expected."

"Meaning you _do _like him?"

_That's too early to say. _"That's too early to say."

_But not entirely true. I've known him for years now. In my dreams._

_Right, Orihime. As if they'd believe you._

"Too early indeed," Sousuke said, finally choosing to give a bit of his input into the conversation. "But I am happy that you finally gave Ichigo a chance and took a certain liking to him."

Aya giggled. "Well, isn't that fabulous? You two are considered the most difficult eligible young people to make a match of. Ichigo-kun has _never _accepted marriage interviews before. And you, well, you're the same!"

_Never accepted marriage interviews before? I thought he said he gave it a try even though he didn't like it._

Orihime decided to voice her thoughts. "I thought he would have at least tried. I think someone of his status and reputation could have at least been offered – "

"Yes, he had been offered alright," Sousuke said, taking a sip of the wine that had been conspicuously prepared beside him. "Since he was 15 he had been in at least twenty marriage interviews and a few dates. He had a girlfriend, but it was nothing serious. It barely even lasted a year."

"And how did you know this much information?" Aya asked, her delicately arched left eyebrow rising.

"I make it a point to know who I arrange our daughter with," Sousuke simply stated. "And you know that this is the first proposal that has gotten through the both of us."

"What do you mean, father?" Orihime asked, getting a bit nauseous at the sudden barrage of information.

"Even though this is the _first _marriage set-up you have experienced, there have been many, many offers. But your mother and I make it a point to screen those young men well," Sousuke answered.

Orihime flushed. She knew that her father could be the most protective person in the world. She also knew that he was more than capable to do every means possible to shelter his only child from opportunistic people. God knows that there were more deceptive people in their circle than honest ones.

"I hope you won't see this as overbearing, Hime," Aya tried to explain as she watched the sudden change in her daughter's expression. "You are beautiful, and you have everything in the world. Many people would try to take advantage of that."

The princess nodded slowly. She understood what her parents were saying. It was just a bit shocking that there had been a lot of proposals before that she did not know about. Maybe that was why there were some men who made advances towards her in parties. Because they would have never stood a chance against her parents' scrutiny.

"And it would seem that the only people that we could trust enough to have an arrangement with you, if you choose to agree, are the Kurosakis," Sousuke added. "They are the only family with equal status as us. The Kurosakis also feel the same way and they have excluded the Kuchiki family from Ichigo's possible choices since their heiress has made it clear that she wanted to marry someone else."

Orihime smiled softly at that. Kuchiki Rukia, a close friend of hers, had opted to be with the popular rock star Abarai Renji. Even though her family was initially against it, being an old and prestigious clan, she had eventually convinced her brother, Kuchiki Byakuya. Rukia was the type to do things her way after all.

"And I'm pretty sure Uryuu is already engaged to Kurotsuchi's daughter," Aya said. "Sado-kun also has his sights on our Tatsuki."

The Inoue heiress had to laugh nervously at the extent of knowledge Aya had on Tatsuki's personal life. It was definitely true that the couple did their research. _Thoroughly._

"So you chose Kurosaki-kun because he was the _only _choice?" Orihime summarized.

"Yes," Aya and Sousuke said in unison.

"And it seemed to be the right choice," Aya said, smirking.

Sometimes, someone would wonder where Orihime got her gentle and soft-spoken personality. Aya and Sousuke both have more aggressive personalities.

"I'd like to get to know him better," she finally admitted, blushing furiously.

"Well, if Ichigo-kun feels the same way, then why not?" Sousuke said, nodding in approval.

"And it would seem that he does feel the same way. Who would bother to stay with an unwanted date for almost four hours?" Aya quipped.

At this, Orihime glowed to a brighter shade of red.

"Well, do what you must," Aya said, standing up and leaning down to plant a kiss on Orihime's head. Sousuke followed after her.

"Good night," the two said, leaving Orihime staring at the fireplace.

* * *

There were so many things that kept Kurosaki Ichigo awake at night. And nightmares were one of those things.

It seemed kind of odd for a grown man to have so much nightmares, but no matter what he could never forget that night. That night that was supposed to have changed the course of his life. _Of his family's life._

And there was a living, and symbiotic, reminder of it._  
_

_He _also kept him awake at night. One of those things that kept him awake at night.

Mugetsu was also one of those things.

If anyone asked why Ichigo was so distant from other people, they would definitely not get a straight answer.

It was because only he knew that there was something, or _someone, _residing inside of him for sixteen years. A soul that co-existed with his own.

A soul that had given him what he desired the most. A soul that had made him detest personal contact from other people aside from the ones whom he already trusted.

"_ICHIGO!"_

_An earth-shattering and mind-breaking scream pierced the dark December sky. It was snowing so hard and it seemed that the winter blanket would never cease to remove itself._

_All the little boy remembered was mindlessly distracting his mother, who had just picked him up from his playmate's house, by pressing random buttons on the LCD screen of their expensive car._

_He had been staying over at Uryuu's while the snow raged on outside. It had been unsafe to drive, but he had insisted on calling his mother, wanting to go home and spend more time with her. The kind-hearted woman complied._

_It was a rare surprise to see his mother drive the car by herself. She had always been an amazing driver. One of the few things her little boy was proud of. __**Mommy had been a racer!**_

_But no quick sense or superhuman reflex would have saved her that night. No one could have seen that Kurosaki Masaki would die in an accident._

_A flash of blinding light. An incoming truck. A loud horn that nearly deafened the orange-haired boy._

_A scream._

_Everything went dark._

_**Do you want to live?**_

_The voice roused the boy back to his senses. He slowly turned his head to the right, just to see if his mother was still there._

_She was. Her arms were draped around him protectively. The scent of her perfume assaulted his nostrils. Her soft hair was all over his face._

_So was her blood._

_And it was like she wasn't even there. She was cold. And Ichigo knew enough what that coldness meant._

_**Do you want to live?**_

_That voice, deep and dark, prevented him from shouting his grief into the sky. His tears were streaming silently, like a flood that would never stop._

'_Yes,' that was what he thought. He couldn't say a word. His throat felt like it had been scratched raw._

_**I need your body. In exchange, I will let you live.**_

'_I don't need to live if my mother is dead.'_

_That was a contradiction to his first statement, he knew that much. But he couldn't do anything. He knew that he could never live with the fact that it was his fault that his mother died. _

_If he hadn't insisted that he go home. He could have just stayed overnight at Uryuu's house. He could have just bore the fact that Ishida Ryuuken was a creepy person. He was a big boy. He should have been brave._

_**Then I will let your mother live.**_

_Brown eyes widened. Then he saw who was talking inside his head._

_A man. No, not a man. Something far greater. He could feel the suffocating presence. A sickeningly powerful aura._

_A black figure. Robes and scraps of cloth billowing against the winter sky. Long, ebony hair. Glowing hot yellow eyes._

'_Who are you?' The little boy felt the need to ask. Surprisingly, he did not feel fear. This creature would save his mother. That was all that mattered._

_**Mugetsu.**_

And he knew no more.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. Please be so kind as to leave a review. =)**


End file.
